The invention relates to an airbag assembly for use in a vehicle.
A typical airbag assembly for use in the vehicle comprises a mounting member for attachment to a component of the vehicle, such as a steering wheel, an airbag secured to the mounting member and a cover connected to the mounting members by fasteners.